


About Falling

by laroux74



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laroux74/pseuds/laroux74
Summary: Sometimes you think two things are set in the same verse. Then a friend says this would be the ship in that verse. Then this happens.For Elle





	About Falling

Stiles always made sure he arrived a little late. He loved watching him sit alone. To someone who didn't know Jughead he would just seem crazy. Singing the wrong words to whatever was playing over the sound system. Running his finger along the patterns in the wood on the table, finding things in the grain. He hates that he is always late, but it is worth seeing him so serene perfectly content in his own world. He almost hates to interrupt, but if he waits any longer he will be really pissed and it will ruin the whole night.

As Stiles sits he squeezes Jughead's hand.

"Waiting long" he says with a smile

"Almost, but I should be used to it by now" Jughead is annoyed. Stiles took too long, watching.

He loves just to watch him, he is one of those people you can see their brains working even when they are silent. That is the time he loves the most. The silence, or just letting him lead the conversation. Going off from one thing to another, seamlessly but with no rhyme or reason. Right now he's talking about something he watched on TV last night at 2 AM. As he carries on Stiles rests his hand on Jughead's and rubs the inside of his wrist subconsciously. The staff at this cafe have become familiar to them, one of them if not both are here at least once a week. He is pretty sure one of the staff is always hitting on him, he's cute enough. One of the waitresses sits down, she and Jug are enthusiastically talking about each others current projects. She is getting dirty looks from her other tables and co-workers. She is crazy like he is, they have become good friends over the last few months.

Jughead has never been one for socializing. He is always "the quiet friend" or so and so's quiet boyfriend. Girls or guys, he always is attracted to his opposite. But that is nothing unusual. Stiles is the least outgoing person he has dated. Betty was the kind of person who could make friends every 10 feet she walked if she wanted. Sometimes she did, it was exhausting. In a house full of people, everyone would know her but no one else. It was a chore most days for him to even get out of bed, to face the world.

While Jug talks the cute boy brings Stiles a cup of coffee, he knows this conversation is not going to be short.


End file.
